freefalltournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Shocker: Aegis Guide
Description The Aegis, a placed structure which projects a spherical shield which is centered slightly above the structure itself. Upgrading an Aegis will increase health and shield capacity and the radius of the projected shield. Basic Usage * Press 'Q' to place; actual placement occurs a second or two after you press 'Q' (If you want to place an Aegis while moving, press 'Q' a second or two before you reach your desired location). * Press 'Q' to upgrade up to two times. Attempting to upgrade past level 3 will instead release a shockwave which deals some damage and pushes enemies away. * Press 'Q' when not near your Aegis to move it; counts as using your ultimate. Vulnerabilities # Does not block projectiles fired from within the Aegis shield (enemies can freely fire at your team if they stand inside) # Aegis' shields are separated from itself in the form of the spherical shield (enemies can walk through the shield and then directly damage the health of the Aegis) # Aegis' shields will slightly pass through the floor that it's on if the floor is thin enough (enemies can hit the shield from underneath) # Any extra damage after destroying the Aegis shield will deal health damage (repairing your Aegis shield from 0 shield-health while under enemy fire will quickly destroy your Aegis) Counters to Vulnerabilities * There isn't much you can do once an enemy is inside your Aegis shield, but you could place your Aegis in such a way that the enemy can't shoot at it from the ground (eg. the ceiling, high enough on a wall), making it difficult for Tanks and Asssassins to utilize this vulnerability(due to their jumppack thusters). Placing on walls and/or the ceiling also makes it much more difficult for melee enemies to hit the Aegis itself if it isn't on the ground. * If someone is shooting from below either chase them off or relocate your Aegis. * If someone is consistently shooting at your Aegis from a safe location and your Aegis's shields are about to break or have broken, then stop repairing and do something else. You can try chasing after this someone, find a new place to put your Aegis, or whatever. If you don't recharge your Aegis's shields, sometimes people will think that it's destroyed, but at the very least doing this will prolong the Aegis's life as there's some cooldown before the Aegis recharges shields on its own. * I'll just repeat the last bullet point in clearer words. Only recharge your Aegis's shields (with the lightning gun) if they are not about to be destroyed. Tips * The Aegis shield not only protects you from enemy attacks, but can also protect you from your own EMP mines. The Aegis shield does not protect enemies, so you can benefit from having EMP mines for melee rushers, but not get the negative effects from EMP mines detonating on yourself. For example, if your Aegis is on the floor, the closest you can place your EMP mines and have this effect, is just outside where the Aegis shield comes through the ground. * If I'm defending and the safety of my Aegis is compromised for whatever reason, I'll usually leave and use my Orbcaster from a distance. Sitting around your Aegis and repairing its shield only works for minor threats. The Aegis is like the shields on any other thing in this game. It's a disposable tool that comes back. It's not worth dying over something so temporary. * If your Aegis is surviving in a prominent, high-traffic location at level 3, you're pretty much steamrolling the other team. Any close-ish match will only let you have level 1 Aegis, so I don't bother upgrading my Aegis (upgrading your Aegis also makes the shield bigger, which is easier to shoot at). TL;DR * Don't place your Aegis on the ground if you want it to survive. That's using your Aegis as a decoy and be prepared to quickly discard it. Place your Aegis on the wall/ceiling/less accessible spots if you want it to endure. * If there's too much pressure, usually you should abandon your Aegis